Emboscada en el ascensor
by Duende Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen desde la secundaria, ninguno quiere admitir lo que siente por el otro, gracias a varios desencuentros Edward decide irse, pero nunca se pudo olvidar de la chica con los mejores ojos color chocolate. Después de siete años, Alice hace de las suyas, logrando que Edward viva en el mismo edificio que Bella ¿Que pasara cuando ambos queden atrapados el el ascens?
1. BELLA POV

_**Autora: Duende Cullen.**_

_**Facebook :. **_

_**Nombre del OS: Emboscada en el ascensor.**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna, solo disfruten de mis locas ideas, espero les guste :)**_

_**Pareja: E/B, J/A y E/R, aunque estos últimos solo son mencionado, no participan en el OS.**_

_**Numero de palabras: 2801**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: La historia es de mi total autoria, en cambio, muy a mi pesar, los personajes son de la hermosa genia Stephenie Meyer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BELLA POV<strong>_

Había salido de mi estudio mas tarde de lo habitual, estaba tan absorta entre mis fotografías que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que recibí un mensaje de Alice, quien me avisaba que hoy no podría ir a casa ya que tendría una velada romántica con su amado Jasper.

Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, aun seguía de luna de miel con su esposo Emmet, hermano mayor de Alice, así que dudaba que me atendieran el teléfono, y menos a esta hora. Me lave la tinta de las manos y salí de mi estudio rumbo a mi departamento, en Manhattan.

Al entrar al edificio iba camino a los ascensores cuando note que las puertas de uno de estos se estaban cerrando, corrí rápidamente.

_ Detengan ese ascensor_ grite y pude ver como alguien extendía la mano para evitar que las puertas se cerraran.

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis altos zapatos y al cruzar la puerta del ascensor el tacón de mi zapato se quebró, provocando que cayera hacia adelante, caí sobre algo duro, pero no era el suelo, ya que este algo, o más bien alguien, me sostuvo de ambos brazos. Levante mi cabeza y me encontré con los más bellos ojos verdes.

_ Gracias_ musite jadeante. El me miro fijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y pude notar como su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar mi voz_ Lo siento_ me disculpe_ Suelo ser un poco torpe.

_ Solo trata de que no se te haga costumbre caer sobre mi_ dijo irónicamente arrojándome hacia un costado.

El muy cerdo… que ganas de darle una patada en sus parte bajas que me dieron, pero ante todo soy una dama. El ascensor serró las puertas y comenzó a subir. Mientras fulminaba con la mirada al idiota más guapo del mundo, que por cierto me resultaba bastante familiar, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, sonreí tan rápido como leí el nombre de la persona que me llamada.

_ ¿Qué paso Alice? ¿No se suponía que hoy tenias una cita romántica con Jazz?_ casi grite sacándome el zapato roto_ Maldición_ susurre mirando el tacón quebrado, cuando me acorde que no estaba sola en el ascensor, el idiota guapo me miro de una forma que no supe descifrar, pero lo ignore, o por lo menos lo intente.

_ Lo siento amiga, pero quería saber si ya estaban las fotos del casamiento de Rosalie y Emmet… es para la decoración de su departamento.

_ ¿Y por eso interrumpes tu velada?_ me burle sacando la cámara de mi bolsa y encendiéndola_ Me faltan veinte, yo creo que para mañana estarán listas.

_ Genial, podrías traérmelas a casa… o mejor no… yo voy a buscarlas a la tuya_ dijo Alice tan rápido que casi no le entendí_ Dime ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?_ pregunto tomándome por sorpresa.

_ No… no que yo sepa.

_ ¿Has visto a alguien conocido?_ luego de esa pregunta, sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se fueron al adonis que tenía en frente.

_ A nadie interesante_ dije rápidamente.

_ Está bien ¿Sabes quien vino para quedarse?_ pregunto juguetona.

_ No tengo la más mínima idea… pero presiento que tú me lo dirás pronto.

_ Y presientes bien_ se burlo llamando mi total atención_ Mi hermano Edward_ al escuchar su nombre sentí como la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo y me sujete de las paredes del ascensor. El adonis que estaba ahora a mi lado me miro sorprendido.

_ ¿Y porque debe importarme la llegada de Edward?_ trate torpemente de disimular mis sentimiento.

_ Por dios... no me vengas con eso, que se que has estado enamorada de Edward desde la secundaria_ refuto Alice notablemente molesta por el tono de voz que utilizo.

_ Y eso que. Ya han pasado que ¿Siete años? Si él no se intereso en mi antes… no lo va a ser ahora… es mas… si mal no recuerdo, el y yo nos llevábamos pésimo, no pienso volver a sufrir por culpa del idiota de tu hermano_ casi grite y el hermoso adonis me miro, pero lejos de estar molesto pude distinguir una leve sonrisa en su rostro_ Además… Alice… Alice_ grite_ ¿Me estas escuchando?_ mire mi móvil_ Sin señal… maldito aparato_ guarde mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi saco y poco después la luz del ascensor comenzó a titilar_ ¿Qué demonios…?

Un movimiento abrupto me sacudió lanzándome nuevamente a los firmes brazos de aquel atemorizante hombre, y sin más el ascensor dejo de moverse… si, literalmente dejo de moverse… habíamos quedado suspendidos en el aire. Yo en lugar de alejarme de aquel cobrizo, dada a nuestro primer tropiezo, no hice más que aferrarme a él, pensé que el se zafaría de mi agarre pero me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Levante levemente la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara y mis ojos hicieron contactos con los suyos, de pronto solo miro para un costado y yo me aleje como si su tacto me quemara sobre la piel.

_ Lo siento_ dije apenada y comenzado a ruborizarme. El volvió a mirarme y de la nada me sonrió. Me perdí en sus sonrisa hasta que la realidad me golpeo en la cara_ No_ susurre_ No… no… no, esto no puede estar pasando_ casi grite sosteniéndome de la pared, colocando ambas manos sobre mi cuello, sintiendo como el aire dejaba de entrar a mis pulmones.

Me estaba ahogando, estaba muriendo, ya podía ver los titulares en los periódicos _**"Fotógrafa muere en un ascensor… no se sabe si por la impresión de ver semejante adonis o simplemente de claustrofobia"**_

Me deslice hacia el suelo aun con las manos en mi cuello, me faltaba el aire, de pronto alguien me levanto del suelo, no hacía falta adivinar quién, ya que era con la única persona con la que estaba en aquel diminuto lugar.

_ Cálmate Isabella_ me grito aquel hermoso dios griego_ Respira profundo… estoy aquí contigo… nada va a sucederte ¿Está bien?_ me pregunto con firmeza_ Demonios… olvide que le temes a los espacios pequeños_ susurro mas para el que para mí, y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

El se sentó a mi lado y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, se sentía tan bien. De pronto unas imágenes de Edward aparecieron en mi cabeza. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis y me pelee con mi primer no novio, Jacob, Edward me encontró llorando desesperadamente, tanto, que me ahogaba con mis propias lagrimas, fue la primera vez que pude ser yo frente a Edward Cullen, y la primera y única vez que estuvimos en tregua, y él me dijo _**"Cálmate Isabella… respira profundo… estoy aquí contigo… nada va a sucederte ¿Está bien?"**_, si, esas fueron sus palabras. Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, fue lo mismo que acaba de decirme este hombre. Instintivamente lo mire.

_ No puede ser_ susurre_ Me estoy volviendo loca… todo por culpa de Alice ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar al idiota de su hermano?

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ me pregunto el idiota… perdón, el ya no tan idiota, y yo solo negué alejándome de su cuerpo, pero el parecía no tener intenciones de permitir que me alejara ya que me sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la tenia firmemente aferrada a mi brazo derecho.

_ ¿Puedes soltarme?_ dije mas brusca de lo que quise sonar.

_ Yo solo intento ayudar_ me reprocho, pero aun sin soltarme.

_ ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?_ pregunte sin rodeos.

_ Cuando hablaste por teléfono con mí… con esa tal Alice… escuche que así te llamaba.

_ Eso es imposible… ella muy raras veces me llama por mi nombre… y mucho menos me dice Isabella, sabe que lo odio_ me queje mirándolo ceñuda_ ¿Quién eres?_ le pregunte molesta… más aun porque el parecía no querer soltarme.

_ ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?_ pregunto inclinándose sobre mi persona_ ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?_ volvió a preguntar aprisionando mi cuerpo, entre su cuerpo y el suelo_ Piensa un poco Isabella… perdón… Bella_ susurro respirando sobre mi cuerpo. Sabía hasta como me decían, era un maldito psicópata ¿Y si me había estado siguiendo? Claro, por eso sabe tanto de mí. De pronto el miedo me invadió y comencé a tirar patadas hacia todas partes. El me soltó y me miro fijo, y de la nada comenzó a reír sádicamente_ Ay Bella debiste ver tu cara_ se burlo el muy idiota y antes de que pudiera contestarle mi móvil sonó.

_ Gracias Dios_ casi grite_ Alice… oh Alice… no sabes por lo que he pasado_ dije casi llorando_ Estoy atrapada en el ascensor de mi departamento con un lunático…

_ ¿Un lunático?_ pregunto sorprendida y podía jurar que hasta divertida. Mire al nuevamente idiota y el solo me miraba_ ¿Cómo es ese lunático?_ me pregunto mi amiga.

_ Es alto… musculoso… tiene facciones finas… cabellos dorados, podría jurar que parecen de cobre… y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquiera_ dije dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir_ Olvida lo último.

_ Haber… pásame al lunático_ me pidió Alice sorprendiéndome.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunte sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme, el lunático en cuestión me arrebato el móvil de las manos, pensé que lo destruiría por estar hablando de él, pero se lo llevo al oído.

_ Dime hermanita ¿Se te olvido mencionar que Bella vivía en el mismo edificio en el que conseguiste un lugar para mí?_ no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Hermanita? Oh, por Dios. Edward_ Si… yo no hice nada… el elevador solo se detuvo_ se quejo_ ¿Botón de emergencias?_ como no se me ocurrió, el botón de emergencias. Trate de ponerme de pie, pero antes de que siquiera lo intentara Edward me tomo del brazo jalándome hacia el_ Duende… luego te llamo_ dijo no solo cortando la llamada, sino que también apagando el aparato_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?_ dijo mirándome fijo.

_ No es obvio_ dije señalado el botón.

_ Haber preciosa… yo no voy a detener el ascensor, para que tu aprietes el botón de emergencia_ dijo casi con ironía.

_ ¿Detener?_ pregunte sin entender, pero luego todo se volvió más claro_ ¿Pero porque?_ casi grite_ Sabes que sufro de claustrofobia.

_ Sí, bueno… ese es un pequeño detalle que se me olvido_ dijo apenado_ Me acorde de eso cuando comenzaste a gritar.

_ Eres un idiota ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ grite furiosa y asustada_ ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_ comencé a llorar.

_ ¿Qué? No… por favor… no llores ¿Odiarte? Yo no te odio_ dijo rápidamente.

_ ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?_ casi grite.

_ No se… fue un impulso_ dijo simplemente.

_ ¿Un impulso?_ grite_ Así que tuviste el impulso de asesinarme.

_ ¿Asesinarte?_ pregunto confundido.

_ Maldición… sé que no te caigo bien… pero… pero… demonios_ no pude articular palabra.

_ En efecto… no me caes bien_ dijo el muy idiota mirándome divertido_ Me cases más que bien_ volvió a decir lanzándose hacia mi boca, me quede helada por un instante hasta que recordé donde estaba y con quien.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ grite alejándolo de mi.

_ No es obvio… hago lo que debí haber hecho hace más de siete años_ dijo tratando de volver a besarme, pero me aleje rápidamente.

_ No entiendo_ susurre más para mí que para alguien más_ Tú me odias... es decir… ¿Por qué demonios me besas?

_ Yo no te odio Bella ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?_ pregunto casi suplicante.

_ ¿De qué? Maldición…_ grite exasperada.

_ ¿Sabes porque me fui?_ su pregunta me sorprendió.

_ Alice me dijo que fue por culpa de una mujer_ él solo asintió para luego seguir hablando.

_ Yo nunca te he odiado Bella_ dijo tomando mis manos_ Lo único que he odiado de ti era tu indiferencia hacia mí.

_ ¿Indiferencia?_ pregunte confundida.

_ Si… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te encontré llorando por el idiota de Jacob?_ pregunto mirándome sin siquiera pestañear, yo solo asentí_ Bueno… ese día creí que tendría mi oportunidad contigo… pero dos días después te vi salir de una tienda de la mano con Jasper.

_ ¿Dos días después?_ el solo asintió_ Dos días después… ah, fue cuando Jasper me pidió que le ayudara a buscar algo apropiado para pedirle a Alice que sea su novia.

_ Si… bueno… yo me entere de eso cuando ya estaba lejos_ explico_ Y no podía volver.

_ ¿Hubieses vuelto?_ pregunte curiosa.

_ Claro… estuve a punto de hacerlo… pero no tenía motivos.

_ ¿No tenias?_ pregunte sorprendida.

_ No… no tenía. El hecho de que tu no tuvieras nada con Jasper o con ningún otro hombre, no significaba nada ¿Y si me rechazabas? ¿Y si tu no sentías nada por mi?_ dijo dolido_ No me anime a arriesgarme… y llámame cobarde si quieres… pero no pude.

_ Yo te amaba_ dije en casi un susurro, rogando de que no me hubiese escuchado, pero parece que estaba muy atento a todo lo que yo decía, ya que me miro sonriente.

_ Eso lo sé ahora_ dijo acercándose a mi_ Luego de que te escuche hablar con Alice. Ella en una ocasión me lo dijo… pero yo no quise creerle.

_ Lo siento yo…_ trate de decir.

_ No digas nada… solo déjame besarte_ me pidió suplicante antes de besarme con furia, y yo no pude hacer más que aceparlo, hasta que me acorde donde estaba.

_ ¿Podemos apretar el botón de emergencia?_ pedí rompiendo el contacto. El me miro frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Y luego que pasara?_ me pregunto ayudándome a poner de pie.

_ Podemos salir, como una pareja normal_ dije completamente ruborizada_ Claro si es que fuésemos pareja_ volví a decir nerviosa.

_ Eso me gustaría_ dijo el dándome un casto beso en los labios.

_ ¿Salir?_ pregunte absorta, el solo negó.

_ Ser pareja_ afirmo dándome un nuevo beso, yo solo asentí, y luego vi como Edward presionaba el botón de emergencias.

_ Mantenimiento, en que puedo servirle_ se escucho del otro lado del intercomunicador.

_ Si… disculpe_ dijo Edward muy educado_ Se ha detenido el ascensor ¿Podría usted hacer algo?

_ La pantalla indica que ha sido detenido manualmente_ dijo el de mantenimiento. Edward sonrió divertido.

_ ¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que presionamos el botón sin darnos cuenta ¿Podría hacer algo? Mi mujer sufre de claustrofobia_ lo mire sorprendida ante como me llamo, el me miro, me sonrió y luego me beso.

_ Si, en segundos el ascensor seguirá su curso_ dijo el de mantenimiento.

_ Muchas gracias_ dijo Edward segundo antes de que en efecto, el ascensor siguiera su camino.

Suspire aliviada al salir de aquel maldito lugar, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante, es decir, tenía miedo de que lo que sucedió en el ascensor, quedara ahí, en el ascensor. Edward me siguió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi departamento y cuando me gire a verlo coloco sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, apretándome contra la puerta, y besándome con ansias.

_ ¿Ya cenaste?_ pregunte una vez que sus labios se apartaron de mi, dejando un vacio notable.

_ No_ respondió el_ Y me muero de hambre_ dijo besándome nuevamente_ Pero no precisamente de comida_ dijo divertido.

Y así fue como todo comenzó. Si, luego de salir un par de veces, Edward me llevo a un hermoso restaurante y me propuso matrimonio, y luego de suplicas y suplicas, de su parte por supuesto… le di su merecido sí.

_ ¿De verdad? Yo no lo recordaba así. Si mal no recuerdo… no me dejaste terminar de hablar que te lanzaste a mis brazos dándome un si desenfrenado.

_ Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora_ sí, mi esposo, ay qué bien sonaba, como decía, mi esposo estaba de curioso leyendo mi historia.

_ Fui a dejar a Nessi a casa de Alice_ si, Nessi es nuestra hija_ ¿No se acuerda que días es hoy señora Cullen?

_ No… pero presiento que pronto me lo dirás, o en el mejor de los caso, me lo demostraras_ le sonreí divertida, por supuesto que me acordaba que día era hoy. Hoy era nuestro tercer aniversario.

_ Y presientes bien_ dijo levantándome de la cintura y llevándome hacia nuestra cama.

Desde que me case con el amor de mi vida, agradezco haber salido tarde de mi estudio aquel día, si no hubiese sido así, mi amado esposo no me hubiera tendido aquella _**"emboscada en el ascensor"**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer OS, no sean crueles, díganme que les pareció, y si debería cambiar o agregar algo. Mi sueño es ser escritora, y para llegar a grandes metas se debe empezar por pequeños proyectos. Desde ya, muchas gracias, este es POV BELLA, también tengo un POV EDWARD y estoy trabajando en un POV ALICE, díganme si les interesa.<strong>


	2. EDWARD POV

_**Autora: Duende Cullen.**_

_**Nombre del OS: Emboscada en el ascensor.**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna, solo disfruten de mis locas ideas, espero les guste :)**_

_**Pareja: E/B, J/A y E/R, aunque estos últimos solo son mencionado, no participan en el OS.**_

_**Numero de palabras: 3373**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: La historia es de mi total autoria, en cambio, muy a mi pesar, los personajes son de la hermosa genia Stephenie Meyer.<p>

* * *

><p>EDWARD POV<p>

Había estado peleando hace un mes para que me transfirieran al Bellevue Hospital Center, quería volver a casa, volver con mi familia, pelear con mi hermanita como antes, escuchar las bromas pesadas de mi hermano Emmet, y sobre todo quería volverla a ver a ella.

Hoy estaba viajando a mi hogar, le pedí a Alice que me consiguiera un departamento cerca del hospital al que había sido transferido, y así lo hiso, y se suponía que me tenía que venir a recoger al aeropuerto, pero nunca llego.

_ Hermanito ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_ se dejo escuchar la voz cantarina de mi dulce hermana Alice, en un tono divertido.

_ Duende… estoy en el aeropuerto ¿No se supone que vendrías por mi?

_ ¿Era hoy? Se me olvido por completo. Todo es culpa de Jasper que me organizo una velada romántica secreta_ casi podía sentir el puchero de Alice del otro lado del móvil_ Dame una hora y…

_ No te preocupes_ le corte resignado_ Tomare un taxi.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo ella.

_ No te preocupes… nos vemos más tarde_ me despedí de mi dulce hermanita.

Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, y mi hermano mayor, Emmet, aun seguían de luna de miel, así que dudaba que me atendieran el teléfono, y menos a esta hora, seguramente estarían destrozando la habitación del hotel, trate de eliminar esa horrible imagen mental de mi hermano desnudo con mi cuñada sobre alguna mesa. Tome mi equipaje, subí a un taxi y me dirigí a mi nuevo departamento en Manhattan.

Entre al edificio, subí al ascensor, y justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, escuche a alguien gritar.

_ Detengan ese ascensor_ grito una mujer y rápidamente extendí la mano para evitar que las puertas se cerraran.

Al cruzar la puerta del ascensor, aquella mujer cayó sobre mí. Levanto la cabeza y sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos. No podía ser, era Bella.

_ Gracias_ susurro jadeante. Yo la mire fijo sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro y me tense por el tono de su voz, si, era ella_ Lo siento_ se disculpo_ Suelo ser un poco torpe_ si, recordaba muy bien su torpeza.

_ Solo trata de que no se te haga costumbre caer sobre mi_ dije nervioso arrojándola hacia un costado. Maldita Alice, de seguro que ella sabía que podía llegar a suceder esto y por eso no fue por mí al aeropuerto.

Vi como Bella me fulminaba con la mirada pero no me dijo nada, de seguro no me reconoció. El ascensor serró las puertas y comenzó a subir. Poco después la vi sonreír mirando su móvil, no pude evitar sentir un dolor profundo que no pude descifrar, no era posible que Bella siguiera provocando en mí lo mismo que hace siete años, pero si, eran los mismos sentimientos cuando la veía con otros hombres, eran celos.

_ ¿Qué paso Alice? ¿No se suponía que hoy tenias una cita romántica con Jazz?..._ al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana trate de prestar más atención a su conversación_ Maldición…_ la oí susurrar mirando su tacón que por lo visto se le había quebrado, no supe por cuánto tiempo me perdí en su figura, pero cuando la vi nuevamente a los ojos ella me estaba observando, pero rápidamente volteo la cara_ ¿Y por eso interrumpes tu velada?..._ dijo divertida sacando una cámara de su bolsa_ Me faltan veinte, yo creo que para mañana estarán listas…_ explico volviendo a guardar la cámara en su lugar_ No… no que yo sepa_ dijo de pronto, algo sorprendida, luego me miro y rápidamente dijo_ A nadie interesante… _ luego se relajo y un poco divertida dijo_ No tengo la más mínima idea… pero presiento que tú me lo dirás pronto_ no se que le habrá dicho mi hermana, pero Bella se puso pálida de golpe y tubo que sujetarse de las paredes del ascensor para no caerse. La mire preocupado, pero ella siguió su charla con mi hermana, y yo no estaba listo para escuchar lo que tenia para decir_ ¿Y porque debe importarme la llegada de Edward?_ al escuchar mi nombre me acerque mas a Bella sin que ella lo notara, era obvio que mi hermana planeo esto, me quería viviendo cerca de Bella, luego se lo agradecería_ Y eso que. Ya han pasado que ¿Siete años? Si él no se intereso en mi antes… no lo va a ser ahora… es mas… si mal no recuerdo, el y yo nos llevábamos pésimo, no pienso volver a sufrir por culpa del idiota de tu hermano_ grito Bella nerviosa y yo no pude dejar de mirarla, ni evitar sonreír ante aquel descubrimiento… bueno, Alice ya me lo había dicho una vez, pero yo no le creí _ Además… Alice… Alice_ grito molesta_ ¿Me estas escuchando?_ de pronto miro su móvil_ Sin señal… maldito aparato_ susurro guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su saco, entonces sin pensarlo apreté el botón de freno, y poco después la luz del ascensor comenzó a titilar_ ¿Qué demonios…?

Un movimiento abrupto iso que Bella nuevamente cayera a mis brazos y el ascensor dejo de moverse… quedando suspendidos en el aire. Bella se aferro a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, así que aproveche para atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo. Levanto levemente la cabeza y mis ojos hicieron contactos con los suyos, los nervios me ganaron haciendo que mirara hacia un costado y ella se alejo rápidamente de mi, dejando un profundo vacío.

_ Lo siento_ dijo sonrojada. Yo volví a mirarla y no pude evitar sonreír. Me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate, pero el encanto se rompió cuando ella comenzó a gritar. Soy un idiota, me olvide por completo que Bella era claustrofóbica_ No_ dijo en un susurro casi inaudible_ No… no… no, esto no puede estar pasando_ grito sosteniéndose de la pared, colocando ambas manos sobre su cuello.

Se deslizo hacia el suelo aun con las manos en su cuello, no soporte verla en ese estado, así que la tome de los brazos sin pensarlo y la levante del suelo. Ella me miro sorprendida.

_ Cálmate Isabella_ le grite casi con desespero_ Respira profundo… estoy aquí contigo… nada va a sucederte ¿Está bien?_ le pregunte con seguridad_ Demonios… olvide que le temes a los espacios pequeños_ susurre mas para mí que para alguien más.

Me senté a su lado y coloque su cabeza en mi pecho, se sentía tan bien. Ella pareció relajarse pon un momento, ya respiraba normal, serró sus ojos y sonrió como si se estuviese acordando de algo y se acomodo más en mi pecho. Luego de un momento su mirada se poso en mí con impaciencia.

_ No puede ser_ la oí susurrar_ Me estoy volviendo loca… todo por culpa de Alice ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar al idiota de su hermano?

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ le pregunte al escuchar que maldecía mi nombre, si, era más que obvio que Bella no me había reconocido, eso me molesto un poco.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza alejándose de mi cuerpo, yo no tenía la intención de dejar que se alejara, así que la sujete fuertemente de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la tenia firmemente tomada de su brazo derecho.

_ ¿Puedes soltarme?_ grito molesta.

_ Yo solo intento ayudar_ le reproche aun sin soltarla.

_ ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?_ pregunto sin rodeos, tomándome por sorpresa.

_ Cuando hablaste por teléfono con mí…_ me di cuenta que estaba a punto de echarme de cabeza y me corregí de inmediato_ con esa tal Alice…_ no sé por qué decidí que ella siguiera sin saber quien soy_ Escuche que así te llamaba.

_ Eso es imposible… ella muy raras veces me llama por mi nombre… y mucho menos me dice Isabella, sabe que lo odio_ se quejo retándome con la mirada_ ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto aun más molesta, y yo aun me negaba a soltarla.

_ ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?_ pregunte inclinándome sobre su cuerpo, dispuesto a mandar todo a la fregada_ ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?_ volví a preguntar aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y el suelo_ Piensa un poco Isabella… perdón… Bella_ susurre respirando sobre su cuello. De pronto ella comenzó a tirar patadas hacia todas partes. La solté rápidamente y la mire fijo, no pude evitar reír al ver su cara de horror _ Ay Bella debiste ver tu cara_ dije sin pensar y rápidamente me arrepentí.

Ella no sabía quién era, a lo mejor pensaba que yo era un abusador o algo peor, y rápidamente me lo confirmo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendió como si fuera un llamado del señor.

_ Gracias Dios_ grito en oración_ Alice… oh Alice… no sabes por lo que he pasado_ grito y pude ver unas lagrimas en sus ojos que me partieron el corazón, estaba comenzando a sentir culpa _ Estoy atrapada en el ascensor de mi departamento con un lunático…_ la mire casi burlón, si, como lo sospechaba ella creía que era un lunático_ Es alto… musculoso… tiene facciones finas… cabellos dorados, podría jurar que parecen de cobre… y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquiera_ sonreí ante ese concepto con el que me describía_ Olvida lo último_ dijo rápidamente_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto sorprendida.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más le arrebate el móvil de las manos, me miro asustada, pero luego me miro sorprendida al ver que me llevaba el móvil al oído. Era el fin de mi secreta identidad.

_ Dime hermanita ¿Se te olvido mencionar que Bella vivía en el mismo edificio en el que conseguiste un lugar para mí?_ dije burlón, provocando que Bella me mirara entre sorprendida y horrorizada, si, ya sabía quién era yo.

_ ¿Qué hiciste? Pedazo de animal ¿Se te olvido que Bella le tiene fobia al encierro?_ grito completamente molesta.

_ Si… yo no hice nada… el elevador solo se detuvo_ mentí sin titubear.

_ Y que ¿No se te ocurrió presionar el botón de emergencia?_ me reprocho, claro que no lo iba a apretar, no por el momento.

_ ¿Botón de emergencias?_ pregunte haciéndome el soso. Vi como Bella trataba de ponerse de pie, sabia cual era su intención y no podía permitirlo, así que antes de que siquiera lo intentara la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mi_ Duende… luego te llamo_ dije rápidamente cortando la llamada y apagando el móvil, no quería mas interrupciones_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?_ dije mirándola con intensidad. Quería hacerla mía allí mismo.

_ No es obvio_ dijo señalado el botón.

_ Haber preciosa… yo no voy a detener el ascensor, para que tu aprietes el botón de emergencia_ dije con ironía, haciendo notar que nada había sido casual.

_ ¿Detener?_ pregunto sin entender, pero luego me miro con la ira reflejada en sus ojos_ ¿Pero porque?_ grito furiosa_ Sabes que sufro de claustrofobia_ me reprocho, y en ese momento me sentí el hombre más miserable.

_ Sí, bueno… ese es un pequeño detalle que se me olvido_ dije apenado_ Me acorde de eso cuando comenzaste a gritar.

_ Eres un idiota ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ grito aun mas furiosa y asustada_ ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_ me pregunto comenzando a llorar y no lo soporte.

_ ¿Qué? No… por favor… no llores ¿Odiarte? Yo no te odio_ dije rápidamente.

_ ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?_ grito.

_ No se… fue un impulso_ dije tratando de encontrar lógica a mis actos.

_ ¿Un impulso?_ volvió gritar_ Así que tuviste el impulso de asesinarme.

_ ¿Asesinarte?_ pregunte confundido.

_ Maldición… sé que no te caigo bien… pero… pero… demonios_ dijo sin decir nada, ella creía que yo la odiaba, eso no tenía sentido, ni lógica, pero era lo que ella creía, y eso me dolió.

_ En efecto… no me caes bien_ dije con una sonrisa amarga_ Me caes más que bien_ le asegure lanzándome hacia su boca, devorándola por completo, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba besarla, ella se quedo estática en su lugar, de pronto me aparto, y eso me desgarro el alma.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ grito alejándome de su cuerpo.

_ No es obvio… hago lo que debí haber hecho hace más de siete años_ dije tratando de volver a besarla, pero ella no me lo permitió, ya que rápidamente se alejo de mi.

_ No entiendo_ susurro más para ella que para mi_ Tú me odias... es decir… ¿Por qué demonios me besas?

_ Yo no te odio Bella ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?_ pregunte casi suplicándole que se diera cuenta de cuales eran mis sentimientos.

_ ¿De qué? Maldición…_ grito exasperada.

_ ¿Sabes porque me fui?_ le pregunte sin pensar.

_ Alice me dijo que fue por culpa de una mujer_ me respondió triste y yo solo asentí y seguí hablando.

_ Yo nunca te he odiado Bella_ dije tomando sus manos_ Lo único que he odiado de ti, era tu indiferencia hacia mí.

_ ¿Indiferencia?_ pregunto notoriamente confundida.

_ Si… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te encontré llorando por el idiota de Jacob?_ pregunte mirándola sin siquiera pestañear, ella solo asintió_ Bueno… ese día creí que tendría mi oportunidad contigo… pero dos días después te vi salir de una tienda de la mano con Jasper.

_ ¿Dos días después?_ pregunto ella confundida y yo solo asentí_ Dos días después…_ parecía estar pensando en que había hecho en eso dos días, hasta que se acordó_ Ah, fue cuando Jasper me pidió que le ayudara a buscar algo apropiado para pedirle a Alice que sea su novia.

_ Si… bueno… yo me entere de eso cuando ya estaba lejos_ explique_ Y no podía volver.

_ ¿Hubieses vuelto?_ pregunto, creo que sorprendida.

_ Claro… estuve a punto de hacerlo… pero no tenía motivos.

_ ¿No tenias?_ volvió a preguntar sin entender.

_ No… no tenía. El hecho de que tu no tuvieras nada con Jasper o con ningún otro hombre, no significaba nada ¿Y si me rechazabas? ¿Y si tu no sentías nada por mi?_ dije dolido y acordándome de como sufrí al alejarme de ella, ya que ni como su amigo pude estar_ No me anime a arriesgarme… y llámame cobarde si quieres… pero no pude_ confesé.

_ Yo te amaba_ dijo en un susurro, y no pude evitar mirarla completamente enamorado y sonreírle.

_ Eso lo sé ahora_ dije acortando nuestra distancia_ Luego de que te escuche hablar con Alice. Ella en una ocasión me lo dijo… pero yo no quise creerle.

_ Lo siento yo…_ trato de decir, pero la interrumpí.

_ No digas nada… solo déjame besarte_ le suplique antes de besarla con ahínco y con pasión, y ella, a diferencia de hace unos minuto, me respondió el beso. Hasta que se alejo de mi, rompiendo la magia.

_ ¿Podemos apretar el botón de emergencia?_ pidió, casi rogándome, y yo no pude reprimir el temor de lo que eso significaba. La mire frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Y luego que pasara?_ le pregunte ayudándola a ponerse de pie, tenía miedo de su respuesta, no lo voy a negar.

_ Podemos salir, como una pareja normal_ dijo ruborizándose por completo, y yo no cabía en mi dicha_ Claro si es que fuésemos pareja_ volvió a decir nerviosa.

_ Eso me gustaría_ dije dándole un casto beso en los labios, emocionado por su respuesta.

_ ¿Salir?_ pregunto confundida, yo negué con la cabeza.

_ Ser pareja_ afirme dándole un nuevo beso, ella solo asintió, y entonces presione el botón de emergencias.

_ Mantenimiento, en que puedo servirle_ se escucho del otro lado del intercomunicador.

_ Si… disculpe_ dije a aquel hombre que se escuchaba somnoliento_ Se ha detenido el ascensor ¿Podría usted hacer algo?

_ La pantalla indica que ha sido detenido manualmente_ dijo el de mantenimiento. Yo sonreí divertido, y Bella se ruborizo.

_ ¿Sí? Bueno supongo que presionamos el botón sin darnos cuenta ¿Podría hacer algo? Mi mujer sufre de claustrofobia_ dije sin pensar, y Bella me miro sorprendida, esperaba que no se molestara por mi atrevimiento, pero no dijo nada, así que solo la bese.

_ Si, en segundos el ascensor seguirá su curso_ dijo el de mantenimiento.

_ Muchas gracias_ dije segundo antes de que en efecto, el ascensor siguiera su camino.

Vi como suspiro, seguramente aliviada de salir de aquel diminuto lugar, yo por el contrario, temía de cómo fuera a seguir lo nuestro fuera de aquel ascensor, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía inseguro.

La seguí por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la que supuse, era su departamento y que "casualmente", nótese el sarcasmo, se encontraba frente al mío. Cuando se giro a verme, tuve el impulso de colocar ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, presionándola contra la puerta, y besándola con desespero.

_ ¿Ya cenaste?_ pregunto una vez que separe mis labios de ella, muy a mi pesar, he de admitir, pero ambos necesitábamos tomar aire.

_ No_ respondí sinceramente_ Y me muero de hambre_ dije con sorna, besándola nuevamente_ Pero no precisamente de comida_ dije divertido y lujurioso.

Después de aquel beso, me invito a cenar, muy tímidamente, por supuesto. Por lo que supe, Bella no era de meter hombres en su casa, cosa que me hacia feliz, no por el hecho de pensar que ella no había estado con ningún otro hombre, pues por lo que supe por mi hermana, en uno de sus mail que me había mandado hace unas semanas, para hacerme enojar, ya que ella siempre supo de mis sentimientos hacia Bella, ella era de las relaciones ocasionales fuera de su casa, eso si me encelaba, pero era pasado, yo me aseguraría de eso, mi felicidad era, que si me daba el permiso para entra a su casa, era porque quería algo más serio ¿No es así?

Bueno la respuesta es obvia, ya que hoy cumplimos tres años de estar felizmente casados.

Después de dejar a mi hija Nessi en la casa de mi hermana, fui decidido a festejar mi tercer aniversario con el amor de mi vida. Entre a la casa y Bella no se encontraba por ningún lado, cosa que me alegraba porque eso quería decir que Bella estaba en nuestra habitación, ya que últimamente se la pasaba tras su ordenador, escribiendo no se qué.

Entre sigilosamente en nuestra habitación, y como lo supuse, ahí estaba, mi hermosa mujer perdida entre sus escritos, me asome sin que ella se diera cuenta y comencé a leer lo que ella estaba escribiendo.

"_**Y así fue como todo comenzó. Si, luego de salir un par de veces, Edward me llevo a un hermoso restaurante y me propuso matrimonio, y luego de suplicas y suplicas, de su parte por supuesto… le di su merecido sí".**_

_ ¿De verdad? Yo no lo recordaba así. Si mal no recuerdo… no me dejaste terminar de hablar que te lanzaste a mis brazos dándome un si desenfrenado_ me burle, provocando que Bella se sonrojara al verse descubierta.

_ Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora_ dijo nerviosa al darse cuenta de que estaba leyendo lo que ella escribía.

_ Fui a dejar a Nessi a casa de Alice_ explique con obviedad_ ¿No se acuerda que días es hoy señora Cullen?_ dije seductor acercándome a ella.

_ No… pero presiento que pronto me lo dirás, o en el mejor de los caso, me lo demostraras_ me sonrió divertida, con la mirada llena de lujuria y pasión, por supuesto que se acordaba que día era hoy, ella nunca se olvidaba de nuestro aniversario.

_ Y presientes bien_ dije levantándola de la cintura y llevándola hacia nuestra cama.

Lo que siguió después lo dejo a su imaginación, lo único que puedo decir, es que doy gracias a mi hermana, aunque nunca se lo diga, y nunca se lo diré, de no haberme ido a recoger al aeropuerto y haberme conseguido ese departamento, en el mismo edificio de Bella, porque gracias a eso pude hacerle a mi hermosa mujer una _**"emboscada en el ascensor"**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que todo, les deseo un feliz año nuevo. <strong>

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Marlene3658, Karlie7, dany, y a una persona que figura como anonima, por darme su apoyo, espero no decepcionarlas en este capitulo.**

**Tengo un ALICE POV, si les interesa solo dejen su review.**


	3. ALICE POV

**_Autora: Duende Cullen._**

**_Nombre del OS: Emboscada en el ascensor._**

**_Advertencias: Ninguna, solo disfruten de mis locas ideas, espero les guste :)_**

**_Pareja: E/B, J/A y E/R, aunque estos últimos solo son mencionado, no participan en el OS._**

**_Numero de palabras: 2653 _**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: La historia es de mi total autoría, en cambio, muy a mi pesar, los personajes son de la hermosa genia Stephenie Meyer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

No puedo creer todo lo que tuve que hacer para que estos dos se reencontraran.

Un día me desperté de mal humor, me senté en el sofá con mi ordenador en la mano y revise mis mensajes. Tenía un mensaje de Rosalie.

_**Rosalie:- Alice, este lugar es de ensueño, gracias por este hermoso regalo. Isla Esme es el mejor lugar para pasar tu luna de miel, es increíble, no hay nadie en kilómetros, me encanta, me encanta, muchas gracias.**_

A lo cual yo respondí.

_**Alice:- Cuñada, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo, que lo disfruten, espero que a su regreso me den la sorpresa de que voy a ser tía, dile al pervertido de mi hermano que se ponga a hacer la tarea, aunque dudo que haya que presionarlo mucho, ya que así te pongas el camisón de mi abuela, igual te tiraría en el primer sofá que este a su alcance.**_

Luego de responder el mensaje de Rose, abrí el mensaje de Emmet.

_**Emmet:- Hermana, gracias por este gran regalo, no sabes como lo estamos disfrutando, ya usamos la cocina, la sala, el jacuzzi, sobre la mesa, esto es increíble. Lo único que aun no hemos usado es la habitación, pero espero estrenarla hoy, te quiero duende, gracias por la mejor luna de miel.**_

De solo imaginarme a Emmet, desnudo, tratando de desvestir a Rose sobre la mesa, me daba asco.

_**Alice:- Oye tu, pervertido, no conoces la vergüenza, o ese dicho que dice que los caballeros no tienen memoria, hoy no podre dormir, tendré pesadillas toda la noche, necesitare terapia después de todas las imágenes mentales que acabo de tener.**_

Luego de responder el mensaje del pervertido de mi hermano, otro mensaje llamo mi atención, era del idiota de mi hermano Edward.

_**Edward:- Hola duende, yo estoy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Jasper se está portando bien? Espero que te haga feliz ¿Cómo están mama y papa? ¿Emmet y Rose siguen de luna de miel? Tengo ganas de volver, estoy peleando para que me transfieran al **__**Bellevue Hospital Center**__** ¿Cómo esta Bella?**_

El muy idiota se atrevía a preguntar por Bella, mi pobre amiga sufrió por él, un sufrimiento que se hubiese evitado si el imberbe de mi hermano me hubiese hecho caso cuando le dije que Bella siempre ha esto enamorada de él. Y para su desgracia mi mal humor aumento gracias a su mensaje.

_**Alice:- Acá estamos todos bien Edward, no quieras manejar nuestras vidas a la distancia, y deja de llamarme duende, sabes que lo odio. En efecto, Rose y Emmet siguen de luna de miel. Ahora, lo que no puedo creer es que aun sigas preguntándome por Bella. Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que ella siempre te ha amado, y en lugar de volver y decirle lo que sientes, prefieres pedir informes de cómo va su vida. Pues déjame decirte que Bella se la pasa en hoteles con diferentes hombres, no lleva hombres a su casa, porque dice que ella no va a sobrepasar ese nivel, solo quiere sexo de ocasión. Espero te guste ese informe y te sientas culpable de la vida que ha llevado Bella por tu estúpido orgullo. Idiota.**_

Luego de mandar el mensaje me arrepentí, pero ya estaba hecho, y yo había dicho la peor mentira de mi vida. Era cierto que Bella no metía hombres en su casa, también era cierto que ella prefería tener sexo de ocasión en cualquier hotel de la ciudad, lo que era una gran mentira, y que si se llegaba a enterar Bella… me mataría, era que se la pasara de hotel en hotel con diferentes hombres, ya que hasta donde yo tenía entendido, desde que se había ido el idiota de mi hermano, ella había estado con dos hombres, como mucho tres.

Jasper me encontró en la sala ida en mis pensamiento y luchando contra mis culpas.

_ ¿Qué hiciste amor?_ me pregunto Jasper, preocupado al ver mi cara, nadie me conocía mejor que él.

_ Creo que fui muy cruel_ dije solamente. El me miro confundido, entonces le mostré el mensaje que le había envido a Edward, y después de leerlo se agarro el estomago y cayó al sofá muerto de risa.

_ No te preocupes cariño, hiciste bien. Puede ser que con esto, el idiota de tu hermano vuelva en sí, y regrese para estar con Bella, aunque ella no diga nada, yo se que aun lo espera.

_ Si, pobre de mi amiga. Aunque Edward me dijo que estaba peleando para que lo transfieran al Bellevue Hospital Center…_ y en ese momento como en una caricatura, un foquito se prendió sobre mi cabeza.

_ ¿Que estas planeando corazón?_ me pregunto Jasper divertido.

_ Ya sé cómo hacer para que Bella y Edward se reencuentren si llegan a transferir a mi hermano_ fue lo único que dije.

Dos semanas después Edward me llamo para avisarme que había conseguido ser transferido, y como lo supuse, me encargo que le buscara un departamento para vivir, y así lo hice, le conseguí un departamento en unos de los edificios de Manhattan, en el edificio en el que "casualmente" vivía Bella, solo era cuestión de que se cruzaran en el camino, y las chispas que ambos sentían encendieran la llama del amor que había quedado inconclusa entre ellos.

_ Hermanito ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_ pregunte divertida, sabiendo cual era el motivo.

_ Duende… estoy en el aeropuerto ¿No se supone que vendrías por mi?_ pregunto impacientemente.

_ ¿Era hoy? Se me olvido por completo. Todo es culpa de Jasper que me organizo una velada romántica secreta_ mentí descaradamente y me arriesgue a dar el siguiente paso _ Dame una hora y…

_ No te preocupes_ me interrumpió resignado_ Tomare un taxi_ sonreí saboreando el triunfo, solo era cuestión de que ambos se encontraran por "accidente" en el pasillo, ya que conseguí que el departamento de Edward estuviera frente al de Bella, luego me lo agradecerían.

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe con fingida pena.

_ No te preocupes… nos vemos más tarde_ se despidió mi hermano y yo colgué y salte hacia los brazos de mi amado Jasper que me miraba divertido desde el sofá de la sala. Tome mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje a mi amiga.

_**Alice:- Bella, mil disculpas, hoy no podre ir a tu departamento, mi Jazz me preparo una velada romántica sorpresa, y obviamente yo no estaba enterada, nos vemos mañana.**_

_ Bien todo está hecho, solo es cuestión de tiempo_ dije besando a Jasper.

_ Solo espero que no arda Troya cuando se vean por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Porque te diré lo que pasara. Bella se sorprenderá, el cavernícola de tu hermano la besara, o la ignorara, eso depende de cómo sea la situación del reencuentro, pero en ambas circunstancias, Bella lo matara.

_ Todo saldrá bien_ le asegure_ Bien amor es hora de nuestra cena romántica.

_ ¿Cena romántica?_ pregunto Jasper confundido_ Pensé que eso era una mentira para no ir a buscar a tu hermano y no ir a ver a Bella.

_ Sí, pero se me antojo de hacer de esa mentira… una verdad_ dije poniendo misa brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

_ Qué bien. Y de postre ¿Qué habrá?_ pregunto seductor.

_ ¿Qué se te antoja?_ pregunte usando el mismo tono.

_ ¿Hay algo en el menú que te incluya a ti, desnuda, en nuestra cama, con fruta y algo de crema sobre tu cuerpo?_ pregunto con la voz ronca.

_ Lo que mi rey quiera ¿Tu vas por la crema? Yo preparare la fruta_ dije y antes de que terminara de hablar, Jasper ya estaba con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

OoO

Luego de una hora, me separe, muy a regañadientes, de los brazos de Jasper. Me senté en la cama y tome mi móvil, era hora de llamar a Bella para ver si se había encontrado con mi hermano. Jasper me miro con complicidad.

_ ¿Qué paso Alice? ¿No se suponía que hoy tenias una cita romántica con Jazz?_ grito Bella divertida del otro lado del móvil_ Maldición_ la escuche susurrar, pero no le preste atención, no era eso lo que quería escuchar, y debía pensar el motivo de mi llamada para que Bella no sospechara nada.

_ Lo siento amiga, pero quería saber si ya estaban las fotos del casamiento de Rosalie y Emmet… es para la decoración de su departamento_ medio mentí, ya que en realidad si necesitaba las fotos, pero no con tanta urgencia. Jasper me observaba divertido mientras besaba mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

_ ¿Y por eso interrumpes tu velada?_ se burlo mi amiga y yo rodé los ojos_ Me faltan veinte, yo creo que para mañana estarán listas.

_ Genial, podrías traérmelas a casa… o mejor no… yo voy a buscarlas a la tuya_ lo dije tan rápido que casi no me entendí y estoy segura que Bella menos, ahora a lo que en realidad me interesaba saber_ Dime ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?_ pregunte tratando de sonar casual.

_ No… no que yo sepa_ dijo notoriamente sorprendida.

_ ¿Has visto a alguien conocido?_ pregunte sin rodeos, de todas formas ellos sacarían sus propias conclusiones y sabrían que su reencuentro era mi culpa.

_ A nadie interesante_ dijo rápidamente y no pude evitar hacer un puchero, Jasper me miro y comenzó a reír en silencio, y yo lo golpee en el estomago.

_ Está bien ¿Sabes quien vino para quedarse?_ pregunte divertida, ya sin importarme el estúpido plan.

_ No tengo la más mínima idea… pero presiento que tú me lo dirás pronto_ dijo en el mismo tono.

_ Y presientes bien_ me burle llamando su atención_ Mi hermano Edward_ de pronto un total silencio me lleno de pánico ¿Y si se había desmayado? Ese temor desapareció al escuchar el grito de Bella del otro lado.

_ ¿Y porque debe importarme la llegada de Edward?_ trato estúpidamente de disimular su interés.

_ Por dios... no me vengas con eso, que se que has estado enamorada de Edward desde la secundaria_ grite molesta, Bella a veces me sacaba de quicio.

_ Y eso que. Ya han pasado que ¿siete años? Si él no se intereso en mi antes… no lo va a ser ahora… es mas… si mal no recuerdo, el y yo nos llevábamos pésimo, no pienso volver a sufrir por culpa del idiota de tu hermano_ grito Bella molesta, y no la culpaba, el idiota de mi hermano se merecía eso y más. De pronto la llamada se corto.

Maldita Bella, de seguro se sintió descubierta y cortó la llamada, hay veces que me dan ganas de estrangularla. Jasper me miro curioso y divertido, yo le dedique una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

_ Al parecer aun no se han encontrado_ dije amargamente.

_ No te preocupes cariño_ dijo Jasper dándome un tierno beso en mi cuello_ Si no se encontraron hoy, se encontraran mañana ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara? Le conseguiste un departamento en frente de la casa de Bella. En algún momento se tienen que cruzar_ me explico Jasper tratando de levantarme el ánimo y lo consiguió_ Ahora, amada esposa, tengo hambre_ me dijo con la voz ronca tapándonos con el cobertor por sobre la cabeza.

OoO

Unos cuarenta minutos después la curiosidad me estaba matando. Fui a la cocina, me senté en el sofá, tome mi móvil, y marque el numero de Bella, si ella no me contestaba la llamada, llamaría a Edward.

_ Gracias Dios_ escuche gritar a Bella y me preocupe_ Alice… oh Alice… no sabes por lo que he pasado_ la note angustiada, asustada y estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, ella me interrumpió y siguió hablando_ Estoy atrapada en el ascensor de mi departamento con un lunático…

_ ¿Un lunático?_ pregunte sorprendida y hasta divertida, pensando que ese "lunático", podría ser mi hermano, pero luego me preocupe ¿Y si no era Edward? _ ¿Cómo es ese lunático?_ pregunte preocupada sin pensar en nada.

_ Es alto… musculoso… tiene facciones finas… cabellos dorados, podría jurar que parecen de cobre… y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquiera_ sonreí ante esa descripción, si, definitivamente era mi hermano ¿Es que acaso ella no lo había reconocido?_ Olvida lo último_ dijo rápidamente.

_ Haber… pásame al lunático_ pedí divertida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Bella notoriamente sorprendida, pero segundos después escuche la voz de mi hermano del otro lado del teléfono.

_ Dime hermanita ¿Se te olvido mencionar que Bella vivía en el mismo edificio en el que conseguiste un lugar para mí?_ me reprocho con sorna, podía saber cuando estaba siendo sarcástico, y si mis sospechas eran ciertas y Bella no había reconocido a Edward, ya me podía imaginar su rostro en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué hiciste? Pedazo de animal ¿Se te olvido que Bella le tiene fobia al encierro?_ grite completamente molesta por la idiotez de, como dice mi Jasper, el cavernícola de mi hermano, estaba segura que el tenia algo que ver con que el ascensor se detuviera.

_ Si… yo no hice nada… el elevador solo se detuvo_ se defendió mi hermano, y obviamente no le creí ni una sola palabra.

_ Y que ¿No se te ocurrió presionar el botón de emergencia?_ le reproche, casi a gritos, tanto que asuste a Jasper, ya que vino corriendo a ver que me sucedía, le hice una seña con la mano de que me espera un rato,

_ ¿Botón de emergencias?_ pregunto obviamente haciéndose el desentendido_ Duende… luego te llamo_ dijo rápidamente antes de cortar la comunicación.

El muy maldito me había colgado, intente llamarlo nuevamente al teléfono de Bella, pero me mandaba a buzón, era obvio que no quería ser interrumpido, así que ni me moleste en llamarlo a su teléfono.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto Jasper medio dormido.

_ Ya se reencontraron_ dije divertida y preocupada, esperaba que Edward la sacara de aquel ascensor rápidamente.

_ ¿De verdad?_ pregunto divertido y alegre_ ¿Cómo fue?_ me pregunto con interés.

_ Subieron al mismo ascensor y Edward lo detuvo para evitar que Bella se le escapara_ dije a bocajarro_ Él lo niega, pero yo estoy completamente segura.

_ Pero Bella es claustrofóbica.

_ Ya lo sé, pero tal parece que a mi querido hermano se le paso ese insignificante detalle.

OoO

Ya ha pasado cuatro años, y hoy tres años después de convivir como pareja, ellos festejaban su tercer aniversario, como solo ellos saben, eso es algo que no quiero saber, ni imaginar, mi único compromiso es cuidar a mi hermosa sobrina Nessi, su hija de dos años.

_ Entonces, pasaremos por ella mañana_ me explico Edward por enésima vez.

_ Si hermano, ve tranquilo, yo la cuidare.

_ Está bien. Cuídala mucho, y si pasa algo me llamas al móvil, si se larga a llorar también me llamas al móvil…

_ Edward Cullen, ya lárgate con un demonio, Comienzas a fastidiarme_ casi grite_ Si sucede algo, obviamente te llamare, si se larga a llorar… bueno si se larga a llorar solo la acostare conmigo y le cantare su canción favorita, ahora lárgate, si no quieres que te eche_ mi hermano me sonrió cómplice y no pude evitar la siguiente broma que hice_ Eso sí, si te cruzas con tu mujer en el ascensor, acuérdate que es claustrofóbica, no le vallas a hacer otra _**"emboscada en el ascensor"**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Quier darle las gracias a todas por el apoyo que me han dado en este nuevo inicio de mi vida, en el que he decidido desahogar mi soledad escribiendo. Muchas gracias, este es el ultimo one shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>


End file.
